


A Knife Called Lust

by notoriousdre



Series: Twist the Knife and Watch It Bleed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Twincest, dirty little ficlet, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousdre/pseuds/notoriousdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people thought the twins looked exactly the same, but, over time, Stiles had noticed subtle little differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knife Called Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gadalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadalynn/gifts).



> I wish I was sorry for this.
> 
> Warning: not Beta'd because I'm pretty tired and lazy and... stuff.  
> Idek. All mistakes are my own but try to enjoy it anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: I also dunno if incest is a trigger for anyone, but there is some twincest/incest as indicated in the tags and in the end notes.  
> But someone advised me to put it at the top in case it's a big deal, so I did. (:

Most people thought the twins looked exactly the same, but, over time, Stiles had noticed subtle little differences. He wasn't a werewolf so he couldn't judge by scent or heartbeat or whatever else they claimed to use. Instead he utilized his super-awesome detective skills and absorbed whatever little details he could, especially when they weren't looking. One of the twins' favorite games had been to fool with Derek's pack, which had combined forces with Scott's to become one, tentatively. 

Sometimes Ethan would approach Stiles in the hallways to talk to him about a Chemistry lab they'd been partnered up for (because Harris not-so-secretly hated him) claiming to be Aiden but he never could quite mimic the hungry, predatory glint Aiden always had. He didn't grope either, which was always what gave Aiden away. 

There were smaller things, too. 

Stiles noticed that Ethan's eyes were not the only thing kinder. His words were, too. Sure the twins were using him to get to Derek and Scott. Sure their Alpha overlord was working to pit Scott and Derek against each other now that they were finally getting along. Of course he knew all of this and that the twins didn't care. But the attention was nice, alright? People didn't look at Stiles the way Aiden and Ethan did. They didn't affectionately adjust his collar in the hallway between classes when anyone could see. They didn't say he looked good when he put on a new tee shirt or notice when he tried to style and experiment with his newer, longer hair. They didn't notice him. 

But Ethan and Aiden did. 

In their own, unique ways. 

Ethan always had kind words and made Stiles feel strangely safe. He wished that wasn't the case. He shouldn't want to call the enemy when he was in the middle of a panic attack. He shouldn't crave those moments in the hallways when his best friend wasn't around and Ethan would creep up with a warm hand on his waist and a compliment before briskly keeping on his path. 

He really, really shouldn't think about them in the middle of the night or in the shower or any time when he was home alone. There'd been another wolf, a sour one, that'd plagued his fantasies for months but the way Aiden looked at him-- it was maddening. He did it in the hallways, grabbed at Stiles, asked him out when the pack was around just to piss them off. But Stiles couldn't help the way his hormonal teenage body reacted. He couldn't help that, despite being afraid of the Alpha pack and twins, and wanting them to leave everyone alone, he never wanted the attention to go away. 

The twins made him feel empowered and wanted. Bottom line. 

Derek made him feel weak and unwanted. Scott pushed him away all the time to "keep him safe". Isaac acted smug because his best friend spent more time with the pack than him. Erica teased him and Boyd ignored him. Lydia was back to barely acknowledging his existence and Jackson was, well, Jackson. 

So when Aiden jerked Stiles around one night after lacrosse and pinned him to the side of the Jeep he wasn't even surprised. Startled, sure, and a little scared, but stupidly aroused if anything. 

"You haven't answered my question," the Alpha growled. 

Aiden. Stiles didn't even have to guess. His gaze was hungry and his voice rougher. Plus he'd been close enough now to notice Aiden's eyes; they were dark, thick pools of melted chocolate. One of his eyebrows tapered off and got thin at the end, arching in a permanently quizzical way, whereas Ethan's were flawlessly symmetrical. 

"Which one?" Stiles returned coyly. He'd stopped feeling scared a long time ago. If they were going to kill him then they were, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Speaking of "they". 

His big honey eyes wandered around curiously and flickered back to Aiden. "Where's Ethan?"

Aiden smirked, looking proud of Stiles, and shrugged casually. One hand kept a tight grip on his collar and the other grabbed his waist, holding him close. "I told you it'd just be the two of us," he reminded lowly. 

Taking in a deep breath Stiles thought about it. No one had ever asked him out before, save for the drag queens at Jungle and he didn't count that because they were only teasing. No one had been so upfront about liking him. He knew Ethan did, though, from the stolen touches and glances. He'd thought Derek did, the way they kept saving each other, Derek kept slamming him into things, and the intense eye contact they always made. But Derek never came around anymore, and Stiles was losing hope. 

So here was a handsome guy, built like a fucking brick wall of muscle, and openly interested. Sure Stiles hadn't ever been with a dude but he'd never been with anyone. 

"Where're we going?"

Aiden's lips thinned into a sly smile and he opened the driver's side door for Stiles. "Just drive."

\-------------------------

They ate at Alonzo's, which was a decently priced Italian place with huge portions. While he munched on breadsticks Aiden decisively ate a salad without dressing or anything that might leave a nasty smell. Stiles let him watch as he slid the thick breadstick between his lips and licked up the garlic. 

"So why me?"

Aiden's eyebrows rose as he chewed and then wrinkled, looking confused. "What do you mean?" he asked as he swallowed. 

Stiles shrugged and slumped casually back in his side of the booth. He didn't miss the way Aiden's legs kept tangling up in his, and didn't kick them away. He just made a point not to return the attention before he felt better about all this. 

"Well I mean there're a ton more options," he replied. "There's Lydia, for one, but I guess you guys can't bite her and use her against Derek since she's immune. There's Jackson, who’s too much of a dick to verbally commit because he thinks he can do everything on his own. So you could sway him. Or go after Danny, who's practically perfect in every way. Allison would be good because Scott cares about her. You guys already got to Erica and Boyd. So I guess I'm just curious why I'm important enough to be used." His mouth moved a mile a minute and he wasn't sure what he was saying made sense, especially not with the way Aiden smiled at him. 

"You matter, Stiles," the Alpha replied coolly. 

Stiles pouted, but if anyone asked he'd insist it was a scowl, and stared intently across the table. 

"How?"

Aiden breathed in through his nose and sat back, letting the waitress take his empty salad plate and replace it with the eggplant parmesan he'd ordered. She gave Stiles his lasagna and offered to refill their drinks before leaving. Stiles asked for more coke and fished around with his tongue to get the straw, eyes hooked on Aiden, while she refilled the other teen's water. 

"Why is it so hard for you to believe I'm just attracted to you?" Aiden asked as she left. 

Stiles's eyes narrowed. He noticed the slight diversion in subject, but now felt trapped. He didn't want to admit that mostly what he found wrong with this was that he was Stiles and Aiden was cool, confident, sexy, strong, and seemed genuinely interested in him. 

"Okay... so. If you are interested in me then ask questions. Forget about pack business and let's talk about something else."

So they did. For the next hour Aiden asked Stiles about movies he liked and video games he played. Stiles went on a ten minute long rant about Marvel versus DC and the pros and cons of each, and was admittedly impressed when Aiden offered input. That conversation branched off to comic books and the movies based off them. They both agreed the Nolan Batman franchise was well done but Aiden didn't like the darker tone, since the original Batman comics were more light hearted. Stiles had to disagree and say that it was a new, interesting take. 

"Dunno dude. I think Burton did a great job," Aiden argued, picking at their shared tiramisu. 

Stiles scoffed indignantly and countered, "Yeah, well, what about Schumacher's films? Batman & Robin? Seriously?"

"Fair point, but Batman Forever had its merits."

Stiles didn't ever remember smiling like this. Aiden wasn't even searching for facts. He admitted when he didn't know something about a hero or team or franchise, and patiently let Stiles explain every last detail; he even stared like he was interested. The last time he had such a good conversation was before Scott met Allison, even before the bite, and the thought made his expression falter. 

Aiden reached over the table and took Stiles's hand, sliding his fingers between the human's. His thumb, surprisingly soft, rubbed over Stiles's palm. "You want me to ask for the check now?"

When Stiles looked up his entire body shivered. He trembled, sucked in a deep breath, and ignored how hot his cheeks felt. 

"What about the movie? Thought you've been dying to see--"

"I already saw it with Ethan before we moved here. I just heard you talking about it in History the other day and thought it'd be a good way to ask you out."

Stiles's eyes grew wide and his heart skipped excitedly. No one ever paid attention to the things he wanted. No one ever went out of their way to put his interests first. 

"Sure. Dad would've just left for work an hour ago. Let's go to my place."

\-------------------------

In retrospect inviting a horny teenage werewolf into his empty house might not have been the best idea. 

Stiles's shoes and jacket came off before he could think, and the casual blazer he'd worn that day didn't make it up the steps. 

Aiden was on him, hands wandering and pulling at everything. His mouth was warm and hot, tasting like cheese and their sugary dessert. Stiles moaned as Aiden's tongue glided between his lips and into his mouth, tangling with his own. He briefly worried about the amount of garlic he'd consumed but Aiden didn't seem to mind. If the way he grabbed his ass and picked up him was any indication, anyway. 

His own hands betrayed the way he felt. He knew he should be exercising more caution. He knew that he shouldn't be so eagerly stripping the enemy of his shirt and fumbling between their bodies to get his belt undone, but he was. God he was hungry for it. 

This was his first kiss. Soon to be, he was pretty sure, his first everything. _He_ wasn’t going to be the one to stop it, anyway.

When their lips fell apart so that shirts could be removed Stiles squawked, feeling his body fly through the air. His back met his mattress and he bounced against his bed, startled and way too turned on by how Aiden just manhandled him. It reminded him of all the times he'd dreamt about another werewolf doing the same thing. 

"Stop it."

Aiden's command startled Stiles and he looked up to the slightly bigger twin. He gaped at the muscles, illuminated by the soft orange desk lamp he just turned on. He was beautiful. Everything about that body was perfection and Stiles gulped when his eyes wandered down to tight, dark boxer briefs and the tip of a big, juicy cock sticking out the top. He palmed at his own erection in his jeans, craving friction and feeling a bit embarrassed for no reason. 

"What?" 

Aiden huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf he was and crawled onto the bed. He slunk between Stiles's legs and nestled down, hovering over him. He was so god damned warm. He felt so good there between Stiles's legs. "Whatever you keep thinking about. It makes you sad. So stop it," he said bluntly. Aiden leaned down to graze his teeth against Stiles's neck. 

Stiles whined, leaning his head back into his pillows. "Sorry," he groaned. 

Aiden rolled his hips down against Stiles's in response and Stiles fucking lost it. 

He crashed their lips together again and fumbled and pulled at his jeans until Aiden graciously helped him get them, and his underwear, off with one swift movement. He lingered down there, making Stiles whine and long for more kisses. 

"You're fucking beautiful," Aiden mused. He kissed up Stiles's thighs and sat back on his calves. His hands wandered over Stiles's thighs and hips, digging at and massaging his muscles. 

A bright pink blush coated Stiles's long, lithe body.

"I'll bet most people think you're so thin and gangly. That you're weak. But you're not. You're strong, and sexy," Aiden purred. 

His hand wandered and fingers slowly wrapped around the base of Stiles's cock. The teenager groaned, bucking his hips upwards. It was the first time someone else touched him and it did not disappoint. Aiden's every touch, every word, and every look sent fire through his body. He felt so hot and was making the most embarrassing fucking noises as Aiden's thumb rubbed over his tip, smearing precum. 

"You want me to suck you?" Aiden growled, scooting down the bed and working himself between Stiles's thighs. 

Stiles made a strangled noise of approval and nodded furiously. "I want you to suck my fucking brains through my cock."

Aiden smirked and nodded. He licked a stripe up the underside of Stiles's erection and kissed the tip. "Your wish."

As Aiden wrapped his lips around Stiles the teen leaned back and closed his eyes. He clawed at the sheets next to him, wriggling and writhing in need and want. Once or twice he opened his eyes to look down but couldn't keep on that sight for long. Aiden's lips, slick and red, straining around his dick, was too much. Stiles knew he'd come too soon and wanted to milk this for all its worth. The only thing that could make it better was more. So much more. Another cock. One in his mouth. Fingers inside him. The cock in him. Anything. 

A few seconds later Stiles sensed a loss of light, a weight shifting on the bed, and opened his eyes. 

"Aid--No," he cut himself off and looked into those eyes. They weren't as dark, with small flecks of green and gold. "Ethan," he breathed out in surprise. 

Ethan smiled down at Stiles from where he straddled his chest, blocking the view to the blowjob Stiles knew, from very real sensation, was still happening. The Alpha twin cupped Stiles's jaw in his hand, running his thumb across pretty pale lips. "Hey Stiles," he greeted warmly. "Having fun?" he asked quietly. His voice was low and raspy, coated in lust. 

"Y-yeah," he whined, feeling his tip rub against the back of Aiden's throat. 

The twin atop him watched with interest, and eyes hungrier than he'd ever seen them. Stiles's tongue snaked out to wet his lips and in turn brushed over Ethan's fingertips. In return Ethan slipped two of his fingers inside Stiles's mouth. Dutifully Stiles took them in and lapped his tongue against the digits. He groaned and sucked on them hard. 

Closing his eyes he relished in the stimulation until Ethan took his fingers away and something damp brushed across his lips. It was salty and soft. Stiles didn't have to open his eyes to know what it was. He timidly parted his lips and felt Ethan rake fingers back through his hair encouragingly. The brothers were well endowed, but Stiles had confidence. He'd do what he could and would try not to choke and make a fool of himself. The shaky sigh Ethan gave was more than enough for him; he opened his mouth and snaked his tongue out, licking blindly along the other's length. His hand came out to wrap around the base and he opened his eyes, wanting to see what he was working with. It was thick and tasty, and he whined around it, wanting more. 

Stiles was a mess. His hips bucked upwards every time Aiden bobbed his head and his own was moving furiously now, trying to suck down Ethan. The Alpha above him grabbed at his hair roughly and thrust into his mouth, which made Stiles nearly come then and there. 

Sensing he was too close Aiden pulled back and Stiles made a tiny noise of objection around Ethan. 

"Relax. We're not done with you by a long shot," Ethan purred. 

Aiden crawled across the bed and tried not to focus on the image of Stiles swallowing his brother down with a strained red throat and incredible eagerness. He wanted it to be him inside Stiles's mouth. Ethan was the experienced one. This wasn't fair. Stiles was supposed to be his first everything: first kiss, first oral, first fuck. Ethan was taking it away, but that was part of the plan. He couldn't say no and he couldn't be greedy now that they had the boy where they wanted him. It just wasn't fair. Ethan played nice but Aiden actually started to care. Maybe that's why Ethan felt the need to drive this wedge, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

He swallowed and ignored his brother thrusting into Stiles's mouth to grab lube from the bedside table. Once it was out he crawled back to his position between Stiles's legs. Bending them up and spreading them wide Aiden worked some lube between his fingers to warm it up. 

A fingertip pressed against his entrance and Stiles drew in a sharp breath, trying to retract far enough so that Ethan wasn't inside his mouth anymore. He failed, but Ethan was kind enough to lift up his hips. 

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, looking down at Stiles. 

Stiles licked his lips and whined, pinching his eyes shut as he felt Aiden slide a finger inside him. "Yeah," he cracked out, writhing down against the sheets. 

"Are you sure?" he heard Aiden ask, voice soft with concern as he wiggled his finger around. 

"Yes," Stiles moaned, rocking his hips down for more. "Don't stop. Please. Don't," he begged, grabbing for Aiden's arm. 

Ethan smirked and nudged his cock back toward Stiles's mouth, which he willingly took as Aiden worked him open. 

Aiden grabbed Stiles's hand and ran it along his own thigh as he sat propped between those pretty gams. He crooked his finger around and worked it, feeling that maybe this wasn't Stiles's first experience. With something real and living, yes; otherwise they would've smelled it on him. But he wondered if Stiles had toys around here or used his fingers from time to time because his hole, tight and hot, welcomed a second finger within moments. 

Ethan had to pull away eventually because Stiles was a moaning, wiggling mess of a teenager as Aiden's three fingers worked and scissored him open now. His cock was leaking everywhere and his mouth wouldn't stay shut. The twins worked him around on the bed. Aiden remained in front of him and Ethan moved behind, cradling his back against his chest. 

"You're so perfect Stiles," Ethan whispered. He bit down on the nape of Stiles's neck and licked apologetically after Stiles groaned. He worked on creating marks while Aiden opened up Stiles and whispered soft words of encouragement against the teen's chest. 

When he deemed Stiles ready Aiden carefully withdrew his fingers and pulled the teenager onto his lap. 

His eyes sparkled up at the beautiful boy against him. Ethan said it, but Aiden believed it: Stiles was flawless. All those little moles and freckles, his pale skin and fragile bones. He was amazing. "You sure?" he breathed, panting already at the sight of Stiles's body, open and leaking and flushed. 

Stiles grabbed at Aiden's shoulders and nodded. "God yeah," he blurted. 

His knuckles grew white as he gripped hold of Aiden's shoulders tightly. He threw his head back, mouth open and eyes shut, as Aiden lowered Stiles onto his cock. Ethan held him steady so that Aiden could hold and aim his dick. He moaned, feeling his tip bush against that outer ring of muscle, and starting panting heavily as it slipped deeper and deeper inside. Aiden pushed his hips upwards, driving himself in deeper, but gently, slowly. 

Stiles appreciated the patient pace because he felt full. So full and overwhelmed with the pleasure surrounding him that night. Once he was settled on Aiden's lap, comfortable and adjusted, Aiden thrust upwards. Stiles gasped and held onto his shoulders, rocking downward in a timid motion eager to meet the effort. 

Aiden grabbed hold of Stiles's hips tightly, bruisingly, with one hand and leaned back on his other. He thrust upwards into Stiles, pushing relentlessly to find his prostate and drive him over the edge. 

As Aiden grew more and more aggressive Stiles bounced around atop him, clawing at his shoulders, his arms, and his chest. His perfect fucking body. Stiles's cock bobbed between them, smearing droplets of cum across his own stomach, as he whimpered Aiden's name. 

And Aiden never heard anything so sweet as his name seeping from Stiles's lips. 

But Ethan wasn't one to sit on the sidelines. He pressed hot, soft kisses against Stiles's back and neck. His hands wandered in reassurance and he scooted closer. Grabbing the base of his cock he rubbed his tip against the wet and slick entrance his brother currently thrust in and out of. A low, possessive growl came from Aiden, but Ethan ignored it and pushed forward. 

Stiles cried out in pain, desperate for it to melt away and turn to pleasure like Aiden's cock had. But two. God two of them. He never felt so full in his life, like he might break. They were going to tear him right down the middle. That was it. That was their plan. They'd seduced him only to kill him with sex. 

But as far as ways to die went there could be worse. 

Ethan shushed gently against Stiles's flesh and smirked at his brother across the human's shoulder. His hips jerked upwards and the twins took sibling rivalry to a new extreme, both thrusting roughly and desperately into Stiles, wanting to make him feel the best, the most, with their cocks. 

The battle didn't last that long, though. They were all over stimulated and Stiles felt like he actually might pass out. So he came, all over himself and Aiden, and Aiden followed soon afterwards. Ethan didn't stop for another minute or two, but Stiles was looking at Aiden, kissing him, grabbing at him, so the other twin didn't mind so much. 

Stiles rested in Aiden's arms, receiving lazy kisses and caresses as Ethan curled against Stiles's back. 

He hadn't a clue when he'd fallen asleep. 

\-------------------------

But he really wished he would've remained asleep. 

In the middle of the night, at some god forsaken hour, he woke up to a brisk, cool wind blowing in through his window. 

Stiles curled into himself, shivering, and was immediately met with sore, aching pain at the sudden movement. His body felt used and weak, limp like a noodle with satisfaction. 

His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. The clothes he'd worn that day to school were folded neatly on his desk chair. Aiden and Ethan were nowhere in sight, which made him felt hollow and empty. 

"Stiles, thanks for a great time. I'll text you tomorrow. Aiden."

His insides turned cold and Stiles's heartbeat thumped wildly inside his chest. Big, panicked eyes skimmed across the room to Derek, who stood scowling down at a note in his hands. 

"Dad's not home. You could've used the front door," Stiles snapped weakly. 

Derek drew in a deep breath, like he was trying to remain patient, and let it out through his slightly parted mouth. 

"It was locked."

Stiles winced as he sat up, grabbing at covers to drape over his naked, messy, sticky body. He was embarrassed. He didn't like this. Most of all he didn't like feeling guilty. Derek was not his boyfriend. Derek ignored his existence most of the time and slammed him around or threatened him the rest of it. That crush had been one sided and it didn't matter now because he had Aiden. Or Ethan. Or both? Stiles still really wasn't sure how he felt about being fucked by the both of them, especially when he'd only told Aiden yes, but guessed he could've said no to Ethan too. It wasn't like he didn't know that's where that was going. What worried him, even above how his opinions of the brothers so swiftly changed in one night, was the expression on Derek's face. 

It was pained. Like he couldn't stand to be in the room, and he was making a show of not looking at Stiles.

"I told you to stay away from them," he grumbled, tossing the note on the foot of the bed. 

Even if Stiles hadn't been naked, covered and full of come, Derek would have been able to smell the sex, the twins, even after a few hours. His nose didn't miss anything. 

Except for how much Stiles cared about him. How much he wanted him. 

"It's not like we talked about pack stuff. Aiden took me to dinner and we had a good time," he argued defensively. He clutched the sheets around him, not even sure why he should be so ashamed or defending himself in the first place. 

"I can tell," Derek hissed, heading back for the window. 

"Well what the fuck did you come here for anyway, Derek? You didn't call first. It's two in the morning, and I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want with my life. That includes fucking whoever I want. I'm sorry the first person who thinks I'm worthwhile is your enemy, but you're going to have to fucking deal with it!" he shouted. 

Derek flinched at his words and pursed his lips together. When his pale eyes turned to Stiles he saw something so... sad. Betrayal. Sorrow. Stiles wasn't sure but he didn't like it. 

"He wasn't the first."

The words were barely a whisper and Stiles still wasn't sure he heard them correctly. He stared at the window for ten minutes after Derek left back through it, feeling like he might have just missed something extremely important. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of for [Gadalynn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadalynn/pseuds/Gadalynn) because there was a point in our RP where we utilized the Alpha!Twins and we both guiltily shipped Stiles with the twins.  
> This is kind of an extension of that, and something to write because I'm avoiding homework and really wanted to write. 
> 
> I also haven't put this anywhere else but I don't own these characters and blah blah blah formal stuff everyone should know. 
> 
> I also dunno if incest is a trigger for anyone. If not I guess don't read it? I'm usually not a fan but~ like count this as less of incest because they're fucking someone else and not each other? LOL #noexcuses


End file.
